Pairing Ficlets
by Nolay
Summary: got bored and decided to write a few RP related ficlets.


_I'm in a ficlet mood. All of these (except for maybe the first one which is canon) are RP based._

**Someday**

_Sprx/Nova_

Her eyes, her smile, her laugh….

There were countless things he could list off. The things he loved about her. The things that made her who she was. Strong, independent…..moody.

Okay, that last one would get him slapped. But incidentally, he didn't care. He'd flirt and joke all day. It usually resulted in a fist to the face. Sometimes it was anger, but more often than not he thinks it's embarrassment.

Some would tell him to give it up. She doesn't feel the same way, but he saw something they didn't every time. An unspoken promise. The promise of someday. He just had to wait for someday to come. He was fine with that.

For her…he'd wait forever.

**Lost Chance**

_Otto/Ali_

Sometimes he wished he could look into her mind and see what she was thinking. It was hard to tell. Sometimes she just stared off into space and got that distant look in her eyes. And when she would come back to reality her childish personality was back.

She could make anyone smile. She was playful and kind. Couldn't see the bad in anyone and had a big heart. Her smile seemed to bring light to any situation and no one could stand to see her cry. But none more so than him.

So it confused him. She was a lot like him and you could say they had a sort of chemistry. That's what made it hurt the most. Made him wish he'd said something sooner. When Sprx said she had gotten together with Mandarin his world just seemed to come crashing down around him.

Otto lost his chance. It broke his heart. And he can't even tell her.

**Crushing**

_Ali/Antauri_

She liked him, no doubt about that. Though when someone follows you around lake a lost puppy you start to question whether or not that's a good thing. It's nice to be liked but personal space needs to be taken into consideration.

The only thing was Antauri didn't say anything about it bothering him so Ali continued to follow him around, an innocent smile on her face the whole time. She couldn't quite figure out why she liked him so much, this was the first time she really had any kind of attraction to anyone.

She told her sisters it was for research. That was why they were there after all. And it was…at first. Now Ali followed the silver monkey around because she actually liked him. Not part of the plan but who cares. So, a new plan popped into her head. Show Antauri how much she likes him and see how things play out from there.

Who knows, if she's lucky it'll work out.

**Meant To Be**

_Net/Gibson_

How did this happen again? Net wanted to believe it was the books. She loved to read and he had a ton of books in the lab. She didn't like him, she liked his books. That's it, just the books.

However, the more time Net spent around Gibson in his lab, the more she started to like him. It was also becoming increasingly apparent he liked her as well. Anyone with half a brain could tell you that when that type of feeling becomes mutual, things are bound to happen. And they did.

Now Net had a ring on her finger. She stared at it as she sat on top of the Super Robot. She didn't even know if it would last. She said yes. But there was a war going on. One of them could die the next day making her wonder if it was worth it.

As for right now. She could only smile knowing they were meant to be.

**Enchanted**

_Mandarin/Ali_

It confused him at first. She just walked right up to his cell and started to talk to him. No judgment in her eyes, her smile trusting, her words kind. He could see her innocence and seemed drawn to it. He told her it was a bad idea to be so trusting of him, but she didn't turn away. Even going as far as to open his cell just to give him a hug.

Ali cared about him. She thought that was all Mandarin needed. And really, he appreciated it. Ali just seemed to bring a light to his life that he thought he could never have. He knew he was lucky to have met her, and he was glad he did.

Mandarin looked at Ali knowing she was the reason he was let back into the team. Her judgment was not based not on the past but the here and now. She looked past the things he had done even though she hadn't been there at the time.

He had developed feelings for her. But he somehow felt that she wasn't feeling the same. They were friends, of course. But he thought of her as more, he felt he had found a soul mate, his perfect match.

He hoped that she would, one day, feel the same way. She had a big heart, and there was still room for it to grow. For now, he's just glad to have met her.


End file.
